bandicootpediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
CRASH EL PERSONAJE
The remains of the Cortex Vortex hurtles into Earth's atmosphere and destroys the prison holding a great evil. Meanwhile Crash, Aku Aku, Polar and Coco are relaxing until Aku Aku hears evil laughter booming, revealing that to be Uka Uka, his evil twin brother. Seeing that he's free, Aku Aku takes Crash and Coco to use Doctor Nefarious Tropy's Time Twister (While Polar looks after the house.), to gather the powerful Crystals (before Cortex does so) which are scattered across time. 4 of the 5 chambers are locked so the duo head for the remaining one chamber. Coco used her pet tiger Pura to get a few collectibles. Crash and Coco gather 5 crystals and Crash outsmarts Tiny Tiger yet again and earns the super belly flop power-up, 10 crystals sent Crash to beat Dingodile and earn the Double Jump power-up, 15 crystals allowed Crash to knockout Tropy and earn the Death Tornado Spin power-up and 20 crystals got Coco (with Pura's help halfway) to shoot down N. Gin and earn the Fruit Bazooka power-up for Crash. After collecting all 25 crystals Crash and Aku Aku do battle against Cortex and Uka Uka. Crash and Aku Aku come out on top and Crash earns the Crash Dash power-up. However, they're not done yet as Cortex and Uka Uka still have the 42 gems scattered. Crash and Aku Aku then have a rematch with Cortex and Uka Uka, now with all 42 gems, and defeat them for good as the Time-Twister Machine, unable to hold itself together, implodes on itself trapping the evil duo plus Dr N. Tropy as prisoners of time. While Crash, Coco and their respective pets relax round the fire, Aku Aku congratulates them for having saved the world once more. In this game Crash receives power ups to enhance his abilities after defeating a boss and can revisit any level once the crystal is collected to enter time trial mode to earn Relics.EN CRASH BANDICOOT 1 EL DR. NEO CORTEX A PARECE CON SU ACISTENTE EL DR NITRUS BRIO EN EL JUEGO. Y CRASH ESTA ATRAPADO EN EL CORTEX BORTEX.LA MAQUINA NO FUNCIONO Y CRASH ESCAPO SE CAYO DE LA VENTANA Y CAYO EN LA ISLA DE N SANITY.LUEGO TIENE QUE COMENCAR UN AVENTURA PARA SALVAR A TAWNA SU NOVIA PERO TIENE QUE ENFRENTAR A PRIMERO A PAPU PAPU NO ESTA RELACIONADO CON CORTEX SOLO LA DESAFIA POR DESPERTARLO DE SU SIESTA LUEGO EL KANGURO LOCO RIPPER ROO LUEGO AL MUSCULOSO EN UNA MINA LLAMADOO KOALA KONG Y LUEGO AL CABALLERO LOCO DEL LUGAR MUTADO DEL DR. NEO CORTEX Y EL QUE ESTA SE LLAMA PRINSTIPE POTORO LUEGO EL DR. NITRUS BRIO EN SU LUGAR DE POCIONES.LUEGO AL MALVADO DR. NEO CORTEX O EL FINAL ALTERNATIVO DE CRASH Y TAWNA CRASH USA TODAS LAS GEMAS PARA SALVAR A TAWNA SE VAN A LA NOCHE EN UN VUITRE. CRASH BANDICOOT .jpg Un año más tarde, Crash se está relajando en el bosque con su hermana pequeña, Coco Bandicoot, quien lo despierta de su siesta y le pide que le busque una nueva batería para su portátil. Sin embargo, pronto es secuestrado, para su sorpresa, por el Doctor Cortex a un Warp Room, quien afirma haber cambiado de actitud, ya que afirma que siente que una invitación por escrito habría sido rechazada. Cortex le pide a Crash que reúna los veinticinco cristales para detener una mortal "alineación planetaria". Mientras tanto, Nitrus Brio, enojado con Cortex por reemplazarlo con el Doctor N. Gin, le pide a Crash que reúna las cuarenta y dos gemas en lugar de destruir la estación espacial de Cortex y advierte a Crash que utilizará fuerzas para evitar que recolecte cristales. Como Crash no pudo recoger todo por su cuenta, consiguió que su mascota Polar, el oso polar, lo ayudara con algunos de los objetos de colección. Coco también piratea las comunicaciones de Cortex y sospecha de los verdaderos planes de Cortex. Cada 5 cristales que Crash cobra le conceden acceso a la plataforma para llevarlo a la habitación de arriba. Sin embargo, Crash debe derrotar a un jefe para entrar. Recoger cinco le da una revancha con Ripper Roo, diez lo enfrenta frente a los Komodo Brothers, quince le permite burlarse de Tiny Tiger (los tres trabajan para N. Brio) y veinte le permite enfrentar a N. Gin. (Quien Cortex inicialmente quiere que Crash le dé su cantidad actual de cristales). Cuando Crash recolecta los veinticinco cristales, Cortex revela su verdadera intención, que es utilizar la alineación planetaria para dominar el mundo con su nuevo y mejorado Cortex Vortex. Crash da caza a Cortex por jet pack en el espacio. Cortex tiene que superar a Crash colocando obstáculos para frenarlo, y pasando una barrera azul para activar su campo de fuerza, por lo que será imposible que Crash lo detenga. Sin embargo, Crash, al ser más rápido, esquiva todos los obstáculos en su camino y gira a Cortex tres veces, destruyendo su mochila y enviándolo a volar al espacio profundo. Crash regresa a casa, donde se está relajando en la playa con Coco, quien le informa que Cortex sigue siendo una amenaza ya que su Estación Espacial, Cortex Vortex, todavía está operativa, lo que significa que aún no ha terminado. Crash finalmente reúne las 42 gemas, que Brio usa para construir un láser poderoso para destruir el Cortex Vortex, y Crash activa el láser. Junto con Brio y Coco, observa cómo la estación explota en pedazos. En este juego, Crash, junto con el salto y el giro, también puede realizar un flop abdominal, arrastrarse, deslizarse y saltar de altura y salto Los restos del vórtice de la corteza se precipitan a la atmósfera de la Tierra y destruyen la prisión con un gran mal. Mientras tanto, Crash, Aku Aku, Polar y Coco se relajan hasta que Aku Aku escucha una risa malvada, revelando que para ser Uka Uka, su hermano gemelo malvado. Al ver que está libre, Aku Aku lleva a Crash y Coco a usar Time Twister del Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Mientras Polar cuida la casa), para reunir los Cristales poderosos (antes de que Cortex lo haga) que están dispersos en el tiempo. 4 de las 5 cámaras están cerradas, por lo que el dúo se dirige a la cámara restante. Coco usó a su mascota, el tigre Pura, para obtener algunos artículos de colección. Crash y Coco reúnen 5 cristales y Cmarh supera al superhombre de Crash y gana el súper potenciador en el flop del vientre, 10 cristales enviaron a Crash para vencer a Dingodile y ganar el poder de Doble Salto, 15 cristales permitieron a Crash derrotar a Copia y ganar el Death Tornado Spin power-up y 20 cristales lograron que Coco (con la ayuda de Pura a medio camino) derribara a N. Gin y ganara el power-up de Fruit Bazooka para Crash. Después de recoger los 25 cristales, Crash y Aku Aku luchan contra Cortex y Uka Uka. Crash y Aku Aku salen arriba y Crash gana el poder de Crash Dash. Sin embargo, aún no han terminado, ya que Cortex y Uka Uka aún tienen las 42 gemas dispersas. Crash y Aku Aku luego tienen una revancha con Cortex y Uka Uka, ahora con las 42 gemas, y las derrotan definitivamente como Time-Twister Machine, incapaz de mantenerse unidas, implota en sí misma atrapando al dúo malvado más el Dr. N. Tropy Como prisioneros del tiempo. Mientras Crash, Coco y sus respectivas mascotas se relajan alrededor del fuego, Aku Aku los felicita por haber salvado al mundo una vez más. En este juego, Crash recibe poderes para mejorar sus habilidades después de derrotar a un jefe y puede volver a visitar cualquier nivel una vez que se recoge el cristal para entrar en el modo de contrarreloj para ganar reliquias.